Nryjryh6u
In a hilarious modern adaptation GIRL tells the story of her family, mostly her mother's quest to get all her daughters married to rich men (as per P&P) vlog style. PERFECT (practically perfect), LITTLE SIS (we're all glad she's too old to appear on Teen Mom) and BEST FRIEND (their mothers went into labour in a Sense and Sensabily book club) often appear as well. The cast are all great, especially Ashley Clements as grad student GIRL and the fake vlog style works surprisingly well for a book that relies so heavily on so many characters interacting with each other. -- I've not found one flaw with this series yet! It's nearing it's 30th show and every time it leaves me with a smile on my face and an eagerness to connect it to Pride & Prejudice with it's cleverly written parallels. The actors are quite talented and versatile. They voice the characters, both from the book and from this adaption, to the most desirable extent. I almost can't believe that they're practically unknown actors at this point. I hope this web show helps to sky-rocket their careers, they deserve it! Directors/writers Hank Green and Bernie Su have hit the nail on the head with this one! Even though I know this story backwards and forwards; and enjoy trying to predict what they'll do next... I find myself surprised and elated at each new detail, twist, or direction they've decide to take the series in. -- adore this web series... every day I wake up hoping it's Monday or Thursday, and then am quite disappointed when it's not.... GIRL's voice is perfect, and I love, love, love LITTLE SIS. She's exactly like my little sister, which is odd and funny at the same time. Also, I like how even though we've only met GIRL, BEST FRIEND, LITTLE SIS and PERFECT, I have an image in my head of the rest of the characters, especially their Mother. It's funny, modern and fresh. One thing.... can we meet Darcy and MED STUDENT???? It's brilliant. Please, please don't be like sue other web shows I watched that just stopped halfway through. GREAT WORK, I CAN'T WAIT TIL THURSDAY!!! -- Move over babies biting fingers, Rebecca Black, and dancing cats! There's a new sheriff in town! Hank Green's latest project, The story, a modern adaptation of AUTHOR's Pride and Prejudice, is the latest mini-series to make a big splash on the YouTube scene. Since April 2012, The story has been telling the story of GIRL, a graduate student studying mass communications, as she shares the details of her crazy family, romantic endeavors, and struggles to finish school and find a well-paying job through video blogs. Living at home, especially when your mother is constantly harassing you about not having found a wealthy man to marry, and going to school can be pretty stressful. Don't think it can get any more stressful? You're wrong! When MED STUDENT, a wealthy medical student, rolls into town and wins the heart of GIRL's older sister, PERFECT, the Bennet household turns upside-down. MED STUDENT's stiff, critical friend William Darcy is also new in town and is getting on GIRL's last nerve. Meanwhile, GIRL's younger sister, LITTLE SIS, can't seem to stay out of trouble as she parties herself dry and pesters GIRL constantly for a chance at Internet fame. Can GIRL sort out PERFECT's love life, tame LITTLE SIS's party-loving ways, and avoid William Darcy at all costs? You'll just have to watch to find out! Hank Green, the producer of the series, is a big name on YouTube already. Making his Internet debut with Brotherhood 2.0, a video blog project he started in 2007 with his brother, novelist John Green, Green has since created DFTBA Records, a record label inspired by YouTube musicians, educational YouTube series SciShow and Crash Course, 2-D glasses, Vidcon, the first YouTube convention, and many other great projects. He is also a musician and has released four albums available to purchase on iTunes. Green was featured on the promotional book tours for John Green's Papertowns in 2008 and The Fault in Our Stars in 2012. Already being a fan of Hank Green's work for several years, I had no doubts that I would fall in love with the classic story of the Bennets in his modernized retelling. While I can't relate very well with AUTHOR's novel, I feel seeing a modern GIRL makes forming both a mental and emotional connection much easier. As a fan of the film adaptations of the story, I can say that even the ladies claiming Colin Firth is the only Darcy for them will love this story. The talent and quality of the writers, actors, and technical crew are phenomenal. Half the time I forget that the shows are based off a book from the 1800s because the acting is so realistic and the transition from book to modern screenplay is seamless. Having met Hank Green on tour in 2012, I can say from experience that he puts forth a tremendous amount of effort and time into everything he does. His passion and enthusiasm for creative expression on both YouTube and all over the Internet is outstanding and apparent in each individual project he begins. Like his many other accomplishments, The story is bound to keep you coming back for more. Green's latest project, The story, is a must-see series for everyone. A new show, each between three and six minutes long, is posted every Monday and Thursday morning. Elizabeth "GIRL" Bennet is a Mass Communications grad student still living at home with her parents and two sisters, the sweet, timid PERFECT and rebellious, party-loving LITTLE SIS. With the help of her friend BEST FRIEND Lu, she starts a vlog series for her thesis, discussing the trials and tribulations of her daily life. Wealthy medical student MED STUDENT moves into the Netherfield mansion nearby, bringing with him his even richer friend William Darcy. Mrs Bennet quickly begins conspiring to match MED STUDENT up with one of the girls, believing "it's a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." When the Bennets finally meet the new neighbors at a wedding, PERFECT and MED STUDENT instantly have chemistry, but Darcy's rude and snobbish behaviour causes GIRL to dislike him. BEST FRIEND and GIRL run into childhood friend WEB FIRM, who now runs online media company "WEB FIRMins and WEB FIRMins," with the help of his wealthy patron Ms Catherine de Bourgh. He proposes GIRL join him as a business partner, but she declines. BEST FRIEND accepts the offer in her place. While at a bar with LITTLE SIS, GIRL meets swimmer George Wickham and begins seeing him. He reveals Darcy was a family friend who supposedly refused to give him a WEB FIRMege fund he was promised, furthering GIRL's poor opinion of the man. GIRL quickly moves on when it becomes apparent George isn't that into her. Though their relationship had been going well, MED STUDENT suddenly leaves for L.A. without telling PERFECT. GIRL decides Darcy must have poisioned MED STUDENT's opinion of her sister. GIRL decides to spend her last semester shadowing at companies, starting with C&C. There she runs into Darcy, who's been asked to monitor the company by his aunt, Catherine. He confronts GIRL and reveals he's in love with her. She furiously tells him she could never love him back, because of his rudeness and how he's hurt George and PERFECT, accidentally revealing the existence of the vlogs in the process. After watching them all, he gives her a letter explaining his side of things. He steered MED STUDENT away from PERFECT because he thought she was only being nice. George was given enough money to pay his full WEB FIRMege tuition, but spent it all in one year and then became angry when Darcy refused to give him more. LITTLE SIS begins dating George Wickham. Meanwhile, GIRL discovers the final company she's to visit, Pemberley Digital, belongs to Darcy's family. They begin spending time together, now on better terms, but their growing friendship is cut short when GIRL has to rush home, having been informed there's a website counting down to the release of a sex tape involving LITTLE SIS. When she confronts her sister about it, she discovers LITTLE SIS didn't know - George assured her the video would be kept private after pressuring her into it. Darcy manages to buy the company that owns the website and stop the video being released. GIRL realizes she loves him, but thinks it's come too late. MED STUDENT returns to apologize; he discovered GIRL's vlogs and saw how much PERFECT cared about him in them, and the two get back together. Darcy confesses to GIRL that he still loves her, and the two finally get together.